nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Singles
The following is a list of singles by Nicki Minaj. It could be Minaj's single as the lead artist or as the featured artist or it could be a promotional single. Singles As lead artist *'Non-album single' **"Massive Attack (ft. Sean Garrett) (2010) *'From ''Pink Friday' **"Your Love" (2010) **"Check It Out" (ft. will.i.am) (2010) **"Right Thru Me" (2010) **"Moment 4 Life" (ft. Drake) (2010) **"Roman's Revenge (ft. Eminem) (2011) **"Did It On'em (2011) **"Super Bass (2011) **"Girls Fall Like Dominoes" (2011) **"Fly (ft. Rihanna) (2011) *'From Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded' **"Starships" (2012) **"Right by My Side" (ft. Chris Brown) (2012) **"Beez in the Trap" (ft. 2 Chainz) (2012) **"Pound the Alarm" (2012) **"Va Va Voom" (2012) *'From'' '''The Re-Up'' **"The Boys" (ft. Cassie) (2012) ** "Freedom"(2012) **"High School" (ft. Lil Wayne) (2013) *'From The Pinkprint' **"Pills N Potions" (2014) **"Anaconda" (2014) ** "Only" (ft. Drake, Lil Wayne, Chris Brown) ** "Bed of Lies" (ft. Skylar Grey) As featured artist *"Who Runs This?" (Angel DeMar featuring Nicki Minaj) (2004) *"Lookin' at Me" (Pearl Future featuring Nicki Minaj) (2009) *"Lollipop Luxury" (Jeffree Star featuring Nicki Minaj) (2009) *"Up Out My Face" (Mariah Carey featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"My Chick Bad" (Ludacris featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"Lil Freak" (Usher featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"Get It All" (Sean Garrett featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"Woohoo" (Christina Aguilera featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"Bottoms Up" (Trey Songz featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"2012 (It Ain't the End)" (Jay Sean featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"Letting Go (Dutty Love)" (Sean Kingston featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"Monster" (Kanye West featuring Jay-Z, Rick Ross, Bon Iver and Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"I Ain't Thru" (Keyshia Cole featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"Raining Men" (Rihanna featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"Mean Walk" (Miss Daja featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"The Creep" (The Lonely Island featuring Nicki Minaj) (2011) *"Where Them Girls At" (David Guetta featuring Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj) (2011) *"Y.U. Mad" (Birdman featuring Nicki Minaj and Lil Wayne) (2011) *"You the Boss" (Rick Ross featuring Nicki Minaj) (2011) *"Fireball" (Willow featuring Nicki Minaj) (2011) *"Make Me Proud" (Drake featuring Nicki Minaj) (2011) *"Dance (A$$) (Remix)" (Big Sean featuring Nicki Minaj) (2011) *"Turn Me On" (David Guetta featuring Nicki Minaj) (2011) *"Give Me All Your Luvin'" (Madonna featuring Nicki Minaj and M.I.A.) (2012) *"Take It to the Head" (DJ Khaled featuring Chris Brown, Rick Ross, Nicki Minaj and Lil Wayne) (2012) *"Get Low" (Waka Flocka Flame featuring Nicki Minaj, Tyga and Flo Rida) (2012) *"Out of My Mind" (B.o.B featuring Nicki Minaj) (2012) *"Girl On Fire (Inferno Version)" (Alicia Keys featuring Nicki Minaj) (2012) *"Beauty and a Beat" (Justin Bieber featuring Nicki Minaj) (2012) *"Freaks" (French Montana featuring Nicki Minaj) (2013) *"Somebody Else" (Mario featuring Nicki Minaj) (2013) *"I'm Out" (Ciara featuring Nicki Minaj) (2013) *"Twerk It" (Busta Rhymes featuring Nicki Minaj) (2013) *"Get Like Me" (Nelly featuring Nicki Minaj and Pharrell) (2013) *"Love More" (Chris Brown featuring Nicki Minaj) (2013) *"I Wanna Be With You" (DJ Khaled featuring Nicki Minaj, Future and Rick Ross) (2013) *"Hands Up" (Swizz Beatz featuring Lil Wayne, Nicki Minaj, Rick Ross, and 2 Chainz) (2013) *"Give It All To Me" (Mavado featuring Nicki Minaj) (2013) *"Clappers" (Wale featuring Nicki Minaj and Juicy J) (2013) Promotional singles *'Non-album singles' **"All I Do Is Win (Remix)" (DJ Khaled featuring T-Pain, Diddy, Nicki Minaj, Rick Ross, Busta Rhymes, Fabolous, Jadakiss, Fat Joe and Swizz Beatz) (2010) **"Hello Good Morning (Remix)" (Diddy-Dirty Money featuring Nicki Minaj and Rick Ross) (2010) **"Till the World Ends (The Femme Fatale Remix)" (Britney Spears featuring Nicki Minaj and Ke$ha) (2011) **"Roman in Moscow" (2011) **"I Luv Dem Strippers" (2 Chainz featuring Nicki Minaj) (2012) *'From ''Pink Friday' **"Roman's Revenge" (ft. Eminem) (2010) *'From Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded ' **"Stupid Hoe" (2011) **"Roman Reloaded" (ft. Lil Wayne) (2012) *'From The Re-Up' **"The Boys" (with Cassie) (2012) Buzz singles *'From Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded ' **"Roman in Moscow" (2011) *'From'' The Pinkprint' **"Lookin Ass Nigga" (2014) See also *Category:Singles *Category:Promotional singles *Discography Category:Singles Category:Promotional singles